Demonic power
Demonic power '''(or '''warlock magics)Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - Lethargy and Internment: Some speculated that some strange disease, contractible only by orcs, brought about the baffling lethargy. But the Archmage, Antonidas of Dalaran, posed a different hypothesis. Researching what little he could find of orcish history, Antonidas learned that the orcs had been under the crippling influence of demonic power (or warlock magics) for generations. He speculated that the orcs had been corrupted by demonic powers even before their first invasion of Azeroth. Clearly, demons had spiked the orcs' blood, which in turn granted the brutes unnaturally heightened strength, endurance and aggression. is a power that feels like a pretty general term according to the game designer known as Matt Burns.Matt Burns on Twitter Background Before life began, before even the cosmos took shape, there was Light ... and there was Void. The Light swelled across all existence in the form of a boundless prismatic sea. Great torrents of living energy flitted through its mirrored depths. The ocean of Light was dynamic and ever shifting. Yet as it expanded, some of its energies faded and dimmed, leaving behind pockets of cold nothingness. From the absence of Light in these spaces, a new power coalesced and came to be. This power was the Void, a dark and vampiric force driven to devour all energy, to twist all creation inward to feed upon itself. The Void grew and spread its influence, moving against the flowing waves of Light. The mounting tension between these two opposing yet inseparable energies eventually ignited a series of catastrophic explosions, rupturing the fabric of creation and birthing a new realm into existence. In that moment, the physical universe was born. The energies released by the clash of Light and Void raged across the cosmos, raw matter merging and spinning into primordial worlds without number. For long epochs, this ever-expanding universe-the Great Dark Beyond-broiled in a maelstrom of fire and magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 30-31 on iBooks Rise of Twisted Souls The most unstable energies coalesced in an astral dimension known as the Twisting Nether. The creatures that emerged from this turbulent realm were known as demons. They had been formed as a result of the Light and Void energies that had bled together at the borders of the Twisting Nether. The demons embraced their furious passions and reveled in pushing the boundaries of their power, heedless of the consequences.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 39 on iBooks Denizens of the Cosmos Arcane Wraiths Arcane wraiths are a window to the source of demonic power.Quest:Windows to the Source Demons Demons are evil immortals who feed upon life and magic.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons As such, demonic power (or warlock magics) can essentially be defined as the power of evil immortals who feed upon life and magic. Professions of the Cosmos Warlocks "Demonic power be dangerous, it easy to fall to its corruption even for a trained warlock. I don't be trustin' em" - Vol'jinQuest:Dread Head Redemption File:Drom'kor, Timewalker Necrolyte.jpg|Drom'kor, Timewalker Necrolyte: "I could use the timeways to cheat death, but why bother when there are more elegant ways?" File:Kena Shadowbrand.jpg|Kena Shadowbrand: Warlocks have the ability to convert their own life force into rewards - both material and evanescent. File:Zenith Shadowforce.jpg|Zenith Shadowforce: "I have drunk the life energies of my bitterest enemy, and they were sweet beyond the telling." In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks only seek opportunity. Dominance is their aim, and they have found a path to it in the dark arts,Official Game Guide: Warlock: In the face of demonic power, most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. the arts of necromancy. According to the Blizzard Historian known as Justin Parker, warlocks aren't necromancers even though they have necromantic abilities. It seems that Justin Parker doesn't understand that warlocks can't have the abilities of necromancers without being necromancers themselves. The RPG References Category:Magic Category:Lore